Soledad
by Strider sis
Summary: El mundo había cambiado radicalmente de un momento a otro, dejándolos a ellos solos contra esos monstruos.


Soledad

 _El día de su cumpleaños fue el día que lo cambio todo. Todo pasaba era normal hasta que en todos lados se escuchaban alarmas de seres que estaban devorando humanos y que les pedían a todos ir a un refugio. Su familia empaco lo esencial lo más rápido posible, agarro armas para cada integrante de la familia ya que parecía que esas cosas ya estaban en su ciudad. Se subieron en auto para llegar más rápido al refugio más cerca._

Eso fue hace un año y todo había cambiado muy rápido, si habían logrado llegar al refugio que agradecidamente tenía fuerza militar, lamentablemente esta no duro mucho ya que los monstros eran bastantes fuertes y resistibles. El refugio duro solo duro un mes, las criaturas entraron y los humanos se defendieron. Solo él y su hermana lograron escapar de la masacre, se fueron a esconder a las montañas, encontraron una cueva en la pudieron refugiarse, hasta que la necesidad de comer ataco.

Él había salido a buscar provisiones, llevaba una espada lista para decapitar a esas basuras. Su búsqueda dio resultados ya que en una casa abandonada encontró latas de comida, también agua embotellada. Estaba listo para irse hasta que escucho el rugido de uno, era fácil ir a decapitarlo y escapar lo más rápido posible con las provisiones antes de que llegaran más, y así lo hizo.

La comida y el agua que había encontrado duraron bastante para no salir y arriesgarse. Su hermana Momo le tocaba la guardia del día, mientras que a él la de la noche; la más peligro ya que a esas cosas les encantaba la oscuridad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban vivos, pero no les importaba, debían que llegar a Tokio, que era uno de los refugios más grandes y seguros que tenían cerca. Es por eso que cada dos días avanzaban hacía ese lugar, claro que lo hacían durante el día donde había menos monstruos.

Hoy tendría que ir a buscar más provisiones, ya que se les quedaban pocas. Su hermana iría a cazar mientras que él iría al pueblo abandonado.

Vaya que en ese pueblo sí que eran varios monstruos, no podría contra todos, así que la única manera de inspeccionar el lugar era esconderse si quería seguir vivo.

En una casa escucho un ruido que lo hizo ponerse en guardia, listo para matar, y eso se vio cuando ataco al ser que se dirigió a donde estaba él; grande fue su sorpresa al ver a otro ser humano, y más cuando era una linda chica, obviamente ella también estaba sorprendida al verlo, ambos con sus espadas en defensa.

Ella se separó de él e inmediatamente hizo una señal con la mano, después de eso aparecieron tres personas más, dos chicas y un chico, todos equipados con armas.

–Mi nombre es Karin – Se presentó la chica que había atacado –Ellos son mis hermanos, Yuzu e Ichigo– señalo a la chica castaña y al muchacho de cabello naranja –Y ella es Rukia, novio del tonto que ves acá– Y señalo por ultimo a la más pequeña de cabello corto mientras que el chico la regañaba.

–Mi nombre es Toshiro– vaya que si sentía raro hablar con alguien más aparte de su hermana en mucho tiempo–Es raro ver a más sobrevivientes–.

–Claro que es muy raro, pero eso no significa que no sea malo, supongo que también te diriges a Tokio, ¿no? – Hablo el chico naranja.

–Si quieres te nos puedes unir– sugirió la chica castaña –Así tenemos más posibilidades de vencerlos todos juntos, ¿no? –Volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

–Claro, ¿qué opinas Ichigo? –Pregunto la novia de esté.

–Está bien, faltan más hombres– respondio –aparte es raro estar rodeado de mujeres, necesito hablar de cosas de hombres con HOMBRES–Miro a las dos pelinegras.

–Nena– Bufo la chica linda.

–Esperen, pero yo tengo una hermana, ¿podemos ir por ella? – Les menciono, claro que no la iba a abandonar.

–Bueno, ¿dónde está? – Se dirigió a él la chica linda.

–En las montañas, si quieren podemos quedarnos hoy en la cueva, ya que está oscureciendo y es muy peligroso– Era mejor salir por la mañana, así que por eso se los sugirió.

– ¿Cueva? Buen escondite –Lo alago la chica linda – Tienes razón, guíanos a tu escondite Batman– Le guiño un ojo mientras sus compañeros se reían por su manera de llamarlo.

Algunas decapitaciones después llegaron a la Baticueva, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermana ya que se había tardado demasiado. La encontró abriendo el estómago de un animal y cortando su carne y piel. Parecía que había tenido una buena caza, eso lo alegraba.

Presento a su hermana a sus nuevos compañeros y viceversa, parecía que ya era buena amiga de la castaña, eso también lo alegraba ya que su hermana tampoco había visto a otros humanos.

En la mañana salieron lo más sigiloso posible, los dos únicos hombre son los que llevaban más cosas, mientras que las chicas llevaban lo más ligero. Ya habían logrado salir del pueblo fantasma y ahora se dirigían para Tokio. Al fin podrían comer bien, dormir bien, ¡TODO bien! Verían a más humanos y podrían tener lo más cercano a una vida "normal".

Aunque lamentablemente por ser el refugio más grande y seguro, era de esperase que también fuera el más rodeado de monstruos. Y fue por eso que ahora se encontraban rodeados de esas criaturas; todos estaban listos para lo inevitable con armas en mano para atacar. Y por eso les sorprendió enormemente que se hicieran a un lado para dejarlos pasar, estando inseguros no avanzaron, que fue una excelente idea ya que posiblemente los iban a comer, así que dieron los primeros pasos al ver la puerta abrirse y ver a gente salir.

Al fin lo habían logrado, llegar a un lugar seguro que les prometía algo mejor. Sin embargo la gente que los iba a ayudar les empezó a disparar, no solo a ellos sino también a los monstruos. Salieron corriendo de ese lugar para esconderse, su hermana había sido alcanzada por una bala que le dio en su brazo, así que la tuvo que cargar mientras huían.

No se habían imaginado que los intentaran matar, porque era el lugar de esperanzas de muchos que aún seguían vivos por todo el país.

Se habían logrado refugiar en otra Baticueva que encontraron, instalando todo para descansar un poco. Hasta que las dos chicas más inocentes empezaron a llorar seguidas por los demás. Todo había terminado, estaban perdidos, habían perdió toda la esperanza que les quedaba.

Se fue a abrazar a su hermana para consolarla mientras que el otro chico hacía lo mismo. Pasar los últimos momentos juntos.

Un rugido. Era lo que los había alertado. Otro. Otros más. Eran varios los que se escuchaban y no estaban lejos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Este fic entra en el Fictober 2017 de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".**_

 _ **Holi c:**_

 _ **Tengo un shingo de sueño y son las 2:00 am, pero ya lo tenía que subir para no atrasarme.**_

 _ **Es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta hora, ya era tiempo de que inspiración chan me ayudara.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **Bye hermosos :3**_


End file.
